


A Quintessential Night of Passion

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Ghouls, Groping, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Passion, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: From a Ghost fan group conversation. A scenario posed by one of my lovely readers:Imagine Omega is not only slapping your ass, also gripping it. He leans over you and smells your hair. A deep inhale and he sighs in your ear. Then he kisses your neck and a passionate night starts.





	A Quintessential Night of Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheisawitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisawitch/gifts).



> To A, I hope my take on a "short fic" does your idea justice ;)

“ _Nnnnnnghhhhh_!” I cry out as his strong hand comes down on my ass again. I’ve lost count of the smacks, but I realize I’m still holding my breath in anticipation like it’s the first. This time, his hand remains as he grips a handful of my cheek. Omega hums in approval as he gropes my stinging skin and admires his handiwork. “I love this one,” he murmurs in a low voice before his hand moves to my other cheek and again grips a handful. “But this one is just as lovely…” 

I had just gotten home, and I was surprised to find him already there and reading a book in his favorite chair. It was an oversized leather monstrosity that had seen better days, yet he refused to part with it. I threw my keys on the small table in the entryway that seemed to be our catch-all and took a few steps until I stood behind the chair. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him from behind, clasping my hands over his chest, and I nestled my chin in the crook of his neck as I pressed my lips against his cheek. “Hey you,” Omega said softly. He shifted his book into one hand and rested the other over mine. 

“Do you want me to make you some dinner?” I mumbled against the side of his face, and he shook his head. “No, I’m good,” he replied. “Thank you though.” The Quintessence Ghoul leaned into my touch, and we remained as we were for several minutes until he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and led me from behind him. I emitted a surprised giggle when he pulled me not only over the arm of the chair, but also over his lap; his book fell to the floor with a _thud_. He removed his glasses and set them on the end table on the other side of his chair before he flipped my skirt up and yanked my panties down around my thighs. My fingers dug into the soft, worn leather as Omega ran his calloused hand over my ass, and I held my breath as I waited for my spanking to commence. 

Several minutes and countless smacks later, his hand pulls away suddenly and comes down again, just when I was beginning to think he was done. He chuckles darkly at my surprised yelp before leaning over me and burying his face in my tresses. His hand is still on my ass, once again groping it. The Quintessence Ghoul inhales deeply, taking in not only the scent of my hair, but also of my essence; I know he can smell my arousal. 

He pulls my hair back to expose my neck, and he sighs in my ear. “Sorry I haven’t been around,” he murmurs. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed us.” He’d been spending much of his time holed up in the studio and was exhausted by the time he made it home at night. Omega poured so much of himself into his projects, and the creative process always took a lot out of him. Our near-nightly multi-hour romps had been replaced by occasional quickies whenever we were able to, whenever he had enough energy for it. 

I whimper as his tongue traces along the shell of my ear. He sucks my earlobe into his mouth for a few moments before he moves on to my neck. I close my eyes and bite my bottom lip as he places a trail of soft kisses from below my ear to my shoulder. The kisses become more firm and insistent as he backtracks, and a moan escapes my lips. “ _Fuck_ ,” he growls lowly. “I love the sounds you make…” 

Deciding he wants more, he reluctantly lets go of my ass, and I quickly find myself straddling his thighs after the Quintessence Ghoul had hauled me over the side of the chair. He buries his hands in my hair and pulls me into a scorching kiss, his tongue plunging between my open lips and being met with my own. They swirl together as we explore each other’s mouths, feeling like it had been so long since we had properly done this that what was once familiar was new again. 

The kiss ends, and he impatiently slices through my panties, the lacy fabric standing no chance against the lone claw that had materialized for the task. His glamour is quickly in place again, and he swipes his fingers through my wet heat. He closes his eyes and rests his head against the back of his chair as his thick digits disappear inside of me. I grip his shoulders and my hips begin to rock back and forth as I fuck myself on his fingers. 

His free hand fumbles with my shirt, and I assist him in removing the offending attire; it falls to the floor behind me. I quickly unhook my bra, and the straps fall off my shoulders and down my arms, soon joining my shirt on the floor. Omega buries his face between my breasts for several moments before he lavishes attention on one, and then the other. He teases my nipple with his tongue before he takes it in his mouth, sucking on the nub until it’s a taut peak, and then he repeats on my other breast. 

I can feel a familiar heat pooling in my lower abdomen, and it’s growing more and more intense as the sensation from his tongue twirling around my nipples radiates south. But before I can reach my crest, he withdraws his fingers and offers them to me. He raptly watches as I take them in my mouth, tasting myself as I suck them clean. After I’m done, his hand moves to my thigh while our lips meet again for a heated kiss. He moans into my mouth when my essence hits his tongue. “I love you so fucking much,” he growls, breaking the kiss only for a moment before we start anew. 

My hands work the button and zipper on his jeans, and he hisses when I free his already hard cock. I waste no time in positioning myself over him and then slowly lowering myself as he enters me; my skirt is hiked around my waist. The kiss comes to an end as we both allow our heads to loll back as we enjoy the feeling of each other. He fills me so completely that I have to wait several moments as my walls adjust to accommodate his substantial girth once he’s fully sheathed before I can begin to move. 

The Quintessence Ghoul quickly removes his shirt before he wraps his arms around me and pulls me flush against him. “You’ve been so patient, min älskling,” he murmurs to me. “I just want to make you feel good tonight.” I rest my forehead against his as I loop my arms around his neck and brush my lips against his. “Do you know how much I love you?” I whisper to him, and the corners of his mouth perk up as he nods. “Alright…now let’s make _each other_ feel good…” 

He hums in approval as I start to pull away, adjusting myself so I’m in a better position to ride the insanely hot ghoul under me. My hands move to his chest, and I raise myself up before sinking down again, repeating the motion over and over again. His large hands traverse my body, moving from my breasts to my hips to my ass to my thighs as I impale myself on his cock. 

That familiar pooling heat returns to my lower abdomen, and I doubled down, somehow finding it within myself to ride him even harder than before. My thighs are burning from the effort, and I know I’ll be paying for this for the next few days, maybe more depending on the rest of the night. 

Omega grabs my hips and slams me down on him as he thrusts into me, and our living room is a symphony of our moans and skin slapping together. His fingers are digging into me and will surely leave bruises, but they’ll serve as a wonderful memory until they fade and finally disappear. 

I can feel his thrusts grow more and more unhinged, and I know he’s getting close. Moments later, he breathlessly announces that he’s going to cum, and the Quintessence Ghoul follows with a roar as he’s pushed over the edge. He explodes inside of me, filling me to the brim with his seed. I continue my own orgasmic pursuit as he rides out his climax, and it isn’t long before I meet my own end. My walls pulse and spasm around his cock, and he groans at the sensation. 

We hold each other and lazily kiss as our bodies re-regulate themselves; after several minutes, our breathing and heart rates are back to normal, and I notice that he’s still hard. I pull back and raise an eyebrow at him, and he grins sheepishly as it’s been quite some time since we’ve gone more than one round. “Well, _that_ was certainly a good start,” I murmur to him with smirk, and he softly chuckles. 

“Just you wait, min älskling,” he whispers as he brushes his lips against my cheek. “The night is still young…”


End file.
